The Light that will last for a thousand years
by DianaPrinceWW
Summary: Short story linked/prequel to "Lucky" storyline... Clark asks Diana a very important question which leads to one of the most memorable events in their lives
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story linked to my Lucky storyline! :)  
**

* * *

Superman was struggling to get up. His body was beaten up so badly, he was finally finding it hard to move. The Justice League's battle with General Zod's army has lasted for more than two to three hours and the whole of Justice League was finally exhausted. Superman was trying his hardest to finish the battle once and for all.

He scanned around the area to look for the other Justice Leaguers: Batman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern were all preoccupied with battling Zod's army; Flash was running around the area, trying to help each and every member of the League; Cyborg was nowhere to be seen as he was told to stay in the Watchtower to try and open the portal again for the Phantom Zone to send Zod and his army; and Wonder Woman was in combat with Faora- though it looked as if Wonder Woman was winning as, even though both of them looked exhausted, Faora's attacks were deteriorating.

"Is this the limit of the fight you can give me Kal-El?" Zod called out, "I'm disappointed"

"You won't have to because I'm going to stop this now!"

Superman flew towards him in fast speed, knocking Zod into a nearby building, where Superman continuously punched him in great strength. Zod soon countered one of his punches and kicked Superman out of the building. He then took one of the trucks that lay on the street and threw it at Superman, who caught it in the last minute but still stumbled.

"Kneel before Zod, Kal-El" Zod commanded him

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Then you shall die"

Superman prepared himself for an attack from Zod, prepared to counter it but it never came. Instead he heard a _whoosh_ sound then a crash. He looked up to see Zod gone from in front of him but a cloud of smoke coming from a building. He looked around and saw that Faora was lying on the floor, unconscious…

The smoke was finally clearing out and he could finally see Wonder Woman in a battle with Zod… to which she was weakening. Her battle with Faora has left her weak and exhausted but he saw that she still went on. He couldn't allow this.

As he got up, he saw that one of Zod's punches has left Wonder Woman on her knees.

"Wonder Woman!" Superman called out

Zod grabbed her by her hair and walked towards Superman. Superman clenched his jaw at the sight.

"Let her go Zod!" Superman demanded, "you're fight is with me"

"This woman is unlike any other women I have ever fought," Zod looked at her half-closed eyes, "she is stronger and more willed" he then turned to Superman, "yet, judging by your expression, you are more concerned about her than anybody else in your so called 'Justice League' when the rest of your team is far weaker than the two of you. Why is that Kal-El?"

"Let her go Zod!" Superman continued to demand him

"What is she to you?" he ignored Superman's demand

_My girlfriend; Lover, as she would say. My one true love._

"I said LET HER GO!"

Superman shot beams from his eyes, directed towards Zod who was sent flying by the beams. Superman ran towards where Wonder Woman was and caught her before she dropped to the ground.

"Diana?" he gently shook her, "Diana please wake up"

She opened her eyes slightly, "Kal?"

"Yes it's me," his heart slightly fluttered at the sight of her, "how are you feeling?"

"Terrible," she smiled then touched his cheeks," but I'm glad you're alright". Her eyes were slowly closing. This worried Superman but he could still hear her heartbeat, slow but still beating. _Thank God._

"Silly", he whispered, "You didn't have to worry about me". He hugged her tightly and smiled, glad that she was okay.

"It seems my punches weren't strong enough to kill her"

Superman's expression turned sour and his anger resurfaced as he heard his voice. Superman was about to reply to Zod's comment when there was a call from his comlink.

"Superman," it was Cyborg, "I've figured out a way to open the Phantom Zone again. All you have to do is to get away from the radius of where the portal will open up. I'll tell you when I'm opening it"

"Good," Superman replied, "just tell the others to escape first to give them time to leave. I'll handle Zod and his army"

"Got it"

He prepared himself. He instantly grabbed Zod by the neck and threw punches to his chest and stomach until he could hear him cough. He then slammed Zod on the ground and shot beams from his eyes. This left Zod weak for a moment.

Superman turned around to check whether the Justice League members have escaped and sure enough, Batman, Flash, Aquaman and Wonder Woman were flown around a ball made from Green Lantern's ring with J'onn flying beside them.

"Superman NOW"

He then took a deep breath and prepared himself to jump at massive heights. Once he did, he was flying up towards the sky but before he could reach outer space, he quickly turned around to hit the ground and create a small earthquake, enough to make Zod and his army stumble.

He saw the portal above them opening up and threw final beams towards Zod, who has slightly managed to keep his balance then flew away in an instant.

Zod and his army were then quickly dragged by the portal. Superman stood just outside of the radius to make sure that none of Zod or his army could escape.

As the portal finally closed and Zod and his army were gone, Superman fell on his knees, unconscious soon after.

* * *

It had been a week since the battle and everyone from the Justice League to the citizens of New York were slowly recovering. After two to three days of staying in the Fortress of Solitude, lying under the yellow sun emitted through his Fortress' crystal exterior, Superman has regained most of his energy. Soon after, Superman has helped with reconstructing buildings in New York as well as helping find lost people. During his help in the city, he frequently visited Wonder Woman, who, despite her fast regeneration, was still unconscious throughout. Even though it killed him to see her like that, as long as he heard her gentle heartbeat, he would try and pull himself through to help others. Shifts around the world were handed to the newly recruited members of the Justice League as the senior members tried to recover from the battle- Batman especially who, according to Alfred was still recovering from a great deal of damage to his body yet being stubborn as to want to go back to the Watchtower immediately to help. Superman reassured Batman that everything in Watchtower is fine and that he could take all the time he needed to recover- even though he knew that Batman wouldn't listen anyway. Soon after, most of the senior members of the Justice League were back and they have decided to swap shifts in the Watchtower as the new members were stationed around the world to save people.

One day, it was Superman's turn to watch over in the Watchtower, which was empty due to Superman sending most members as well to help with the construction of New York while he was gone.

As he was alone in Watchtower except with Diana, who was still in the medical room, he decided to visit her.

As he entered the medical room, his thoughts still filled of the events before as well as worry over Diana's condition, a great deal of shock came over him as he turned his head up to where Diana was sitting, conscious.

"Diana!" Superman ran towards her and hugged her

"Kal," she said in a whisper, "how long have I been asleep?"

"About a week now" he looked towards her eyes, "how are you feeling?"

"Good," she nodded, "a lot better"

"I'm glad," he sighed, "I'm really glad"

"I'm sorry to have made you worry"

"It's fine," he held her face to look straight to his, "it's fine. I'm just really glad you're okay"

"Me too"

Clark hugged her tightly, unafraid that her bones would break; tightly until he couldn't hug her anymore; tightly so to express to her how happy he was.

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman approached the computer room to check how members of the Justice League were doing around the world. They were relieved to see that everything was going well until…

Wonder Woman spotted breaking news from their television screen and decided to turn the volume up.

_Since General Zod's attack, tragedy has struck the people of New York; people were injured while some have died. It was only when the Justice League arrived that the battle between our super powered heroes and General Zod's army commenced, to which the Justice League triumphed and we were all saved._

Pictures and videos of the battle were shown and played throughout the commentary.

_Although thousands of lives were saved, a great number of lives were still lost. Two of which was a family of two- a mother and a daughter, who were last seen walking home together when the attack began._

A picture of the mother and daughter of about 5 years old was displayed in the screen. Wonder Woman felt her heart tear at the sight of the picture- whose shot showed a great deal of happiness from the two. She clenched her fist at the thought that she couldn't save them.

_A moment of silence for the two missed citizens as well as for the lost loved ones in the attack._

Diana turned around to see that Clark has disappeared from beside her. She scanned around the room to see him standing by the corner, his head down, staring down the floor, his body was stiff and his fist was clenched. He was shaking.

"Kal?" Diana approached him, "are you-"

Diana was surprised when he suddenly punched a hole through the metal wall.

"Kal"

He didn't stop in that one punch, he continued to punch the wall, making a hole each time. Diana wanted to stop him but she felt his hurt as well and knew how painful it was. They allowed the battle to go on for so long which lead to the deaths of a number of innocent people. Moreover, they couldn't even save them, no matter how hard they tried.

Finally, she caught a glimpse of his knuckles which turned red. She finally remembered that the Watchtower satellite was made from the strongest metal ore in Earth as well as safe rocks from other planets which Batman had Green Lantern gather and carefully examined. She finally realized that even though he could cut through any metal, rock from other planets might have a different effect and especially since he was still reeling from the battle with Zod.

Still, he continued to punch the wall in a fit of rage.

"Kal stop!" she called out

He ignored her

"Kal!" she tried to grab his arm to try and stop him

It was no use, he still continued

"KAL STOP!" she finally managed to grab and stop his hand. She pushed him towards the wall and stared to his eyes, as her own filled themselves with tears.

Clark saw her watering eyes and slowly slid down and sat on the floor. He stared into space in front of him as Diana hugged him and rested her head on his chest.

"Does your hand hurt?" she asked, while staying in her position of resting her head on her lover's chest

"A bit" he continued to stare into space

"I'm sure it'll heal in less than a minute"

"Yeah" his voice was monotone

"We'll have to fix this wall before the others come back

"Yeah"

"Are you hurting inside?"

"Yeah"

"Me too"

"I failed to save those people," he said," and I almost lost you as well"

"You won't lose me"

"I will never be able to forgive myself if I did"

"You won't have to"

"Diana?" Clark called out in his monotone voice

"Yes?"

"Do you want to get married to me?"

"Yes"

Clark pushed Diana to look into her eyes as he asked, "Really?"

"Yes" she smiled to him," I've always known you're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with"

"To a pathetic guy like me?"

"You're not pathetic," she caressed his cheeks, "you're the most amazing guy I know; the man I chose, the only man I've ever loved, my Superman"

"I love you so much Diana"

"I love you too Kal"

Clark passionately kissed her, grateful that she accepted a guy like him to be in her life forever; thankful that she was with him and would always stay by his side; grateful that he was lucky.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hows summer holidays so far? I hoped you enjoy this chapter and will enjoy the chapters soon after! Since I dont really have a lot to do during summer holidays, I will make sure to write as much as I can :)**

**This is kind of a prequel to my Lucky storyline- their wedding! **

**Also, this is my first time writing an action sequence such as this, I hope I done okay with it.**

**Thank you for reading and I look forward for your reviews!**

**Next Up: Clark has a surprise for Diana**

**P.S Is anyone else excited for the trinity war arc that's coming out soon? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bruce can I talk to you?"

Batman asked Cyborg to transfer updates on the new members of the Justice League from the Watchtower computer to his Batcave computer when Alfred appeared from the staircase followed by Superman.

"Sir," Alfred called out, "Superman is here to see you"

"Thank you Alfred" Batman didn't turn around and continued to look at his large screened computer

"Is there anything I can get you Master Bruce?"

"No I'm fine Alfred, thanks"

"Very well," Alfred bowed to Batman then turned to Superman, "Is there anything I can get for you Superman?"

"I'm fine," Superman waved his hand to him, "thank you"

Alfred bowed then walked towards the stairs.

"You know I still can't believe how massive your Batcave look," Superman commented while looking up and down the cave

"What brings you here Clark?" Bruce asked, still looking at the computer and his back to his friend

"I'm just out here to visit my friend," Clark told him, "is that so bad?"

"We both know you're here for more than that Clark"

"Well honestly," Clark sighed, "I'm really just here to talk to you not as fellow Justice League members but as friends"

Bruce finally turned around to face Clark, "you do know that I'm not a role model when it comes to friends right?"

"I know," he told him, "but you're reliable enough"

"…" he went back to typing on his computer

Clark brushed the back of his neck and sighed, "I'm going to ask Diana to marry me"

Bruce paused from typing for a minute then continued on, "When?"

"I don't know, possibly tomorrow or the next day," Clark shrugged, "I mean to be honest I asked her before and she said 'yes' but I want to make it official by properly asking her, with a ring and everything"

"…"

"You seem quiet Bruce," Clark commented, "what is it?"

"I'm always quiet Clark," he reminded him. Bruce then stood up from his chair and walked towards Clark during which he took off his mask.

"Clark," he began, "you and Diana has an undeniable chemistry between each other, I and the rest of the Justice League members knew that and that is why we support you two even though others fear about your relationship with each other. It's not surprising for me that your relationship have progressed this far and will continue to progress. I'm not trying to stop you two from getting married but as a friend," he touched Clark by his shoulder, "I have to remind you that there will be certain risks in your marriage…. Though I'm sure that if it's you two, you will be able to overcome it, I'm just want to remind you"

"I know Bruce," Clark smiled to his friend, "and I thank you for that"

"Good" Bruce smiled back to him, "though I have to ask, why you chose to tell me first?"

"You're a well-known playboy," Clark laughed, "well it was between you and Hal but knowing Hal, he'd probably tell Barry about it immediately before I can even pop the question"

"Then you should've talked to Bruce Wayne as Clark Kent, not dressed up as Superman"

"What's the difference?"

"If you look at it closely, there's a massive difference," Bruce told him, "anyway, I'm sure that's not the real reason why"

"You're right," Clark grinned, "I want you to be my best man"

"What?" the surprised look from Bruce's face was clear to Clark, unlike other times when his expression was covered by his mask

"The great Batman is surprised" Clark commented

Batman cleared his throat and said, "I'd be glad to be your best man"

"Good," Clark nodded, "I'm glad…. I'll see you later Bruce"

Batman replied with a wave of his hand as he continued to type on his computer. Clark smiled as he left the Batcave, satisfied on his friend's advice and support.

* * *

Clark rummaged through his things; his closet, his clothes drawer until he finally found it, hidden in the sock drawer. He pulled the small red box from his drawer and opened it, only to reveal a small diamond ring. The diamond itself might've been small but the design around the diamond stood out with a perfect design that helped highlight the small diamond itself. The design was a light crust of glass shaped like a box that surrounded the diamond. The light that was reflected from the diamond, in turn was reflected by the small glass, allowing the ring to shine so brightly.

Clark remembered the first time he got the ring…

"_Do you want me to drop you off by the bus station?" Jonathan Kent asked his son_

"_No I'm fine Pops"_

"_You got everything you need?" Martha Kent asked, "All your suitcases?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Your application forms?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Bus tickets?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Money?"_

"_Yes Ma," Clark sighed as he smiled to his mother, "I got everything"_

"_Stop babying our son Martha," Jonathan told her, "he's a man now, going to Metropolis and all"_

"_I know," she sighed, "it's just I can't believe how grown up my son is now"_

"_Don't worry Ma," Clark hugged her, "I will definitely come visit from time to time"_

"_Maybe by then you've got yourself a wife" Jonathan patted his son in the back. Clark blushed_

"_I definitely would want to meet her" Martha clapped, "Actually wait here…"_

"_Ma I have to go!" he called out but was too late, he turned to his father, "it's a bit early to be thinking about these things Pop, don't you think?"_

"_Nonsense!" Jonathan chuckled, "I want to at least meet my grandchildren before I die"_

"_Pa…"_

"_Here we go!" Martha appeared from inside the house, holding a small red box and giving it to Clark_

_He opened it to see a small diamond ring, whose design fascinated Clark, "Ma what's this?"_

"_That's the engagement ring your father gave me the day he proposed," she told him, "I want you to have it so that you may give it to the person you love and would plan to marry"_

"_I have to concentrate in helping to save the world first before I can think of these things," he reminded them, "for all we know I might not find her"_

"_Clark," Jonathan patted his son by the shoulder, "there's a destined one for every living thing in this planet, especially you who was sent here to save our world. You have to remember that"_

"_You're father's right Clark," Martha told her son, "for all we know she might come to your life sooner than you expected"_

And sure enough she did; because it was the year after his arrival to Metropolis that he met her, his destined person, Diana of Themscyra aka Wonder Woman.

Jonathan and Martha Kent died on the same year that Clark left for Metropolis due to an accident. It had always been his greatest regret that he couldn't save them long enough for them to meet Diana, watch him marry her and eventually, maybe eventually, meet their grandchildren.

* * *

"Kal?" Diana called out, "I'm back!"

It had been a long day of flying everywhere around the world, saving those that needed her help. Diana was exhausted. She has missed most of her shifts due to being unconscious, and because of this; she tried to take in more work than before to make up for her misses.

She flew down Superman's Fortress of Solitude, where she and Clark have stayed whenever they're not at Clark's apartment in Metropolis. Diana preferred staying in the Fortress than Clark's apartment because of its quiet environment unlike in Metropolis where noises are heard from everywhere. Moreover, by staying in the Fortress, she could avoid meeting up with Jimmy Olsen, whom she found annoying.

It confused Diana when she didn't hear Clark's reply to her. She immediately looked in his weapons room where he has stored weapons from enemies and examined them- none. He wasn't there; she looked for him in their bedroom- none again; the technology room- none. Diana was starting to become impatient when she realized there was another room she hasn't looked for- the central room.

Clark built the central room after he and Diana has started dating. He wanted Diana to become as comfortable as she could possibly be in the Fortress. He thought the only way to do that was to make the Fortress look a bit like a house- and that meant having a living room.

As Diana approached the central room, her nose detected a sweet smelling scent coming from the room. As she stood by the doorway, she couldn't believe what she was seeing: irises of different colours where everywhere, to the point that they have almost covered up the whole room. Diana's heart fluttered at the sight of irises as it reminded her so much of Themscyra and it that it was her favourite flower.

In the middle of the massive bouquet of flowers was Clark. He was wearing his Superman costume, his hair was neatly combed but still a bit messy, he was wearing a red bowtie around his neck, which Diana found cute and finally, he wore a massive grin in his face.

"Kal what is-"

Clark walked towards her and took her hand, after which he went down on one knee and presented a beautiful diamond ring sitting in a little red box, "Princess Diana of Themscyra," he looked up to her blue eyes, "would you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Diana smiled, just as her heart smiled with her. Her eyes were watering as she replied with "Yes"

Clark immediately took the ring from the box and gently slid it down her ring finger in her left hand, "It's a perfect fit" he told her

Diana instantly jumped to her fiancée's arms and hugged him tightly with joy spread across her face. Clark, in turn, held her in his warm embrace and buried his face down her neck. They shared their happy moment together, forgetting the world outside them during those precious moments together.

Clark finally released her, who in turn looked up to him and said, "you're full of surprises you know that?"

"It's hardly a surprise since I asked you before but," he replied, "surprises is something I will always do if you ask for it"

"But I never expected you to actually ask immediately after just two days"

"True, but when you told me you would marry me I just couldn't wait anymore for you to be my wife. Also, "He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes, "I wanted to make this moment look special for you. You do know that every woman has dreamt of their proposals and weddings since they were a little kid, right?"

"I wasn't really sure about it before but yeah I have heard something about that before" she tried to remember the time someone mentioned it to her, "but these irises, they're beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you" he told her

Diana smiled and gave him a kiss, "thank you"

He smiled to her, "Although, we might need to move these flowers soon"

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure they're already frozen and if we continue to leave them like this, they might wither soon"

"Then why did you choose a cold place to set-up the flowers?"

"Would you have not aroused suspicion if I told you to meet me in a specific place than here?"

"No…" Diana pouted

"Exactly. I wanted to surprise you, besides," he chuckled, "It was either this or my apartment where I'm pretty sure Jimmy would just ruin the mood"

Diana refrained from looking into Clark's eyes. She understood what he meant and was grateful that he thought about everything…. maybe except the condition of the flowers.

Clark lifted her face again so that she could look into his eyes, "I can't wait to get married to you"

"Neither can I"

* * *

**Hey guys I'm already in my chapter 2! Anyway, my first chapter wasn't such a success but I'll try my best for the other chapters. This prequel will only just run for about 4-5 chapters, 6 at the most,(just as I intended) so I can immediately start my sequel (since I know everybody didn't expect for the prequel but the sequel instead).**

**Anyway, it might seem confusing but in the first chapter, it was more of a question than a proposal coming from Clark. Its here in the second chapter that he officially proposes.(Sorry for the confusion). **

**On the other hand, Batman sounded like a great and supportive best man! That was how I pictured Batman as- a person who respected Superman, who in turn considered Batman a true friend :) I f. ound the scene with flashback quite sad but sweet as I wrote it. And finally, I enjoyed witing the proposal!**

**Thank you for reading! Your reviews are what motivates me to continue writing so please review! :)  
**

**Next Up: Clark and Diana prepares for their wedding with a "little" help from their friends, the Justice League.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations!"

Superman and Wonder Woman have just broke the happy news to their fellow Justice League members when they heard the loud shout from everyone- except Batman, who remained silent as always.

"I cannot believe you scored someone as hot as Wonder Woman to be your soon to be wife!" Green Lantern put up his arm over Superman's neck

"From now on, you're my hero!" Flash complimented him

Superman's head was down to prevent everybody from seeing his blushing face. Wonder Woman, on the other hand laughed at the sight of the three.

"Congratulations Diana," J'onn came up from behind her, "I am happy for the two of you"

"Thank you J'onn" Diana smiled, "your kind feelings means a lot to us"

"If there is anything you might need in the future, please do not hesitate to come to me for help"

"We will be sure to do so," Diana replied, "we trust you"

J'onn and Diana talked for a couple of minutes before Diana had to excuse herself to look for Batman.

"Hello Bruce," Diana found him by the computer, talking to Cyborg, "am I interrupting?"

"Wonder Woman," Cyborg approached her, "congratulations to the both of you"

"Thank you very much Cyborg" Diana shook Cyborg's hand, "would you mind if I talked to Bruce?"

"Oh not at all, "Cyborg shook his head, "I have to congratulate the groom anyway"

Diana bowed her head to Cyborg as thanks and turned to Bruce.

"Congratulations Princess," Bruce smiled to her, "I'm sure you must be thrilled"

"I am," she hugged him, "I really am"

"I'm glad"

"Listen," she faced him, "I want to thank you for the concern you showed Kal about us, I'm grateful you look out for us"

"How did you-"

At that time, Superman stood beside them with a massive grin in his face. Batman, on the other hand, looked at him with a scowl. Superman responded with a "What?" Soon after he finally realized the reason for Batman's expression,

"Well she is going to be my wife," he raised his shoulders, "I can't keep anything from her"

Batman replied with nothing but continued to give him the look

"I'm sorry…" Clark sighed as he put his head down, ashamed

Diana heartily laughed at the sight of the two friends. She knew that both Superman and Batman had their own differences but she also knew that no matter what, there was a bond between the two that cannot be easily broken, even if sometimes it looks as if it will.

* * *

"So do you have any idea of what you want for our wedding?" Clark asked Diana as they both huddled on the couch in the central room of the Fortress of Solitude

"Not really," Diana sighed, "but I would want a simple wedding. How about you?"

"I don't care as long as I can marry you, I'm fine"

"That's sweet Kal," she touched him on his cheeks, "but I don't know anything about weddings. Living in Themscyra, we didn't exactly do those traditions, so you have to help me"

"I see, well," Clark began, "I'm sure we can set it all up with just the help of the Justice League. Since you want a simple wedding, then I guess we'll just have it in Watchtower"

"That sounds simple enough," Diana nodded, "and it'll just be friends then?"

"And maybe family" Clark answered with a stern look to Diana, "do you want to invite your mother?"

"Probably not the best idea"

"But she's your mother Diana," Clark argued, "she would want to be there for you, _you_ would want her there"

"I do but," Diana lowered her head, "it's too complicated," she looked up to him, "I promise I'll tell her soon about this but after the wedding"

"If that's what you wish"

"Thank you," she went back to resting her head on his chest, "how about you? Are you going to tell Kara?"

"Yeah. I plan on inviting her tomorrow"

"Then send her my regards"

* * *

Supergirl stood above Earth and into space. She watched over the planet as she reminisced her own planet, Krypton, which was believed to be destroyed. She has accepted the death of her planet, her past life, her family and friends but it was still too hard for her to bear the thought. After much guidance from Kal-El, she slowly accepted her fate to live among humans and help them- help the planet from turning to the same fate Krypton has suffered from.

"Hello Kara"

She was in deep thought that she didn't notice her cousin- Superman appear before her, "Hello Kal-El"

"Are you okay?" he asked in deep concern

"Yes," she sighed, "I was just deep in thought"

"About Krypton?"

"Krypton, my family and my friends" she replied in clear answers

"I know it's hard," he put his hand on her shoulder, "and it will always be hard but as long as we're alive, Krypton and our family's legacy can still live on."

She looked up to him and thought of what he just said

"We can't keep looking back anymore," he told her, "we must look forward for it's not only our fate that rests with our decisions"

She was silent throughout but she replied, "You're right Kal-El, perhaps there may be a future for each of us in here"

"There is and there will be," he told her, "I have news"

"What is it?"

"Diana and I are getting married"

She was stunned for a moment but then replied, "I'm happy for you Kal-El. Diana is a kind and wonderful woman"

"She is" he smiled

"Both Jor-El and Lara would've been very proud of you," she put up her hand on his shoulder, "if only they have lived long enough to see you marry the woman you love"

"I know" he sighed as she hugged him, afterwards he smiled to her and asked "Can you come to the wedding?"

"I'll be honoured to"

"Then I'm happy you would"

* * *

Some of the members of the Justice League have gathered around to help Superman and Wonder Woman with their wedding plans.

"So Superman," Green Lantern began, "what do you want me to wear as your best man?"

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Flash interjected, "if there's anyone who would become Superman's best man, it'll be me! I'm Superman's best pal"

"Uu-mm guys" Superman stammered

"I'm Superman's best pal!" Green Lantern argued

"I am!" Flash argued back

"Guys!" Superman stopped them, "actually, I asked Bruce to be my best man"

"What?!" they both shouted, shocked

"Well I feel betrayed Superman," Green Lantern said, "I cannot believe you picked the creepy silent hero to be your best man over me"

Batman shot him a scowl after hearing Lantern's comment but Lantern ignored it, "Fine then I'll be the ring bearer"

"I don't think we need a ring bearer," Superman tried to explain, "I mean Bruce can carry"

"Nope," Lantern put up his hand, "I'm basically a ring-bearer as a superhero, I think I can handle carrying the rings by myself"

Superman was completely ignored.

The Justice League members continued talking, and arguing with one another about their own ideas of the wedding. Superman looked at his bride-to-be and his heart smiled when he saw her smiling at the sight. He would've thought that she would want her own ideas in but since she looked content and happy, he deduced that it didn't matter to her what their wedding would look like because he knew that she, like him, would not mind as long as they were married and together.

* * *

**Quite a short chapter that consists of mainly conversation**

**This chapter is mainly a build-up to their wedding**

**Thank you for reading and please review**

**Next Up: Clark and Diana's wedding! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Superman and Wonder Woman's wedding!**

* * *

Clark Kent awoke in his apartment in Metropolis with one thought in his mind, he was getting married. He turned around to catch a glimpse of Diana, sleeping, but she wasn't there. _Oh right_. They both decided to not see each other before the wedding as they felt it would make seeing each other in their wedding more special. And so she stayed in his Fortress of Solitude. He was hesitant with the idea at first but he eventually agreed.

He got up; still a bit tired-as he barely slept properly last night from anticipation- but was filled with excitement. He went straight to the kitchen to eat his breakfast so that he could immediately fly off and prepare for his wedding. He searched around the rooms for Jimmy but he was nowhere to be seen. It was then that Clark noticed the note lying on the kitchen counter:

_Hey CK I'm sorry I had to leave early and miss my turn in making breakfast again but I got called in to work today. And you know how insistent Lois can be so I couldn't exactly say no. Sorry _

_ Jimmy_

_Great, he's escaped from his turn again._ It had been weeks since Clark remembered Jimmy cooking in the kitchen. Although he couldn't doubt Jimmy in his reasons for leaving immediately, he still couldn't help but wonder whether it was Jimmy's revenge on Clark for bailing on him again:

"_Hey Clark," Jimmy called out to him as he continuously ate from a big pack of crisps," what are you doing tomorrow? I'm off so we can hang out"_

_I'm getting married tomorrow, Clark thought to himself_

"_I'm sorry I can't," he apologized, "I have to go to Smallville to pick up some things"_

"_You're bailing on me again?!" Jimmy was surprised, "I thought since you quit your job you would have had more free time than me and here I am hearing you're too busy to hang out with me? Don't tell me your blog takes up more time than you thought. Also, whenever I want to hang out with you at home, your girlfriend- no offence to her- spends time with you instead"_

"_You know this apartment is practically Diana's second home," Clark argued_

"_Fine I can't argue with you about that but I'm pretty sure she hates me"_

_She's annoyed by you, Clark replied in his thought_

"_No she doesn't," he lied "Look I'm sorry Jimmy but I actually have a lot going on"_

"_Like what? You barely tell me anything anymore"_

"_There are problems in my farm in Smallville that I had to take care of" Clark lied again_

_Jimmy sighed, "Fine I can't argue with you about that as well I guess"_

"_Thanks Jimmy and I'm sorry"_

Clark genuinely felt sorry that he couldn't hang out more with Jimmy but as he quit his work in the Daily Planet, he also took in more responsibilities as Superman.

Clark finally shook the thought from his mind and cooked his breakfast. After finishing his eggs and waffles, he quickly took a shower and wore his Superman costume. After which, he flew towards the direction to Smallville.

Telling Jimmy he had to pick something up from Smallville wasn't a total lie. He wanted to wear a suit on his wedding day and so he encouraged members of the Justice League who were attending to wear suits and dresses instead of their superhero costumes. He though it was befitting for him and Diana to marry each other as themselves and in front of their real friends, not as people wearing masks. Clark decided to wear the suit his father wore on his father and mother's wedding day, which continued to lie inside their farm house in Smallville.

Clark flew down in their front porch and entered the house. He ran towards his bedroom to pick up the suit which had been dry cleaned two days before. The suit looked elegant and well maintained despite its old age. This alone was enough for Clark to convince himself to wear the suit. He then grabbed the comlink and called to Cyborg to beam him up to Watchtower for his wedding.

* * *

"There's the groom!" Green Lantern shouted as Superman arrived in Watchtower

"I'm not late aren't I?" he asked immediately

"No you're quite early" Flash reassured him, "but we better get you changed, well," he looked at himself and others, "we all got to get ourselves changed"

Batman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Cyborg stood beside them quietly as Green Lantern slowly pushed Superman to a nearby room.

"Now come on," Lantern continued to push Superman, "it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"

"I thought it's bad luck to see them in their wedding dres-"

"Potato, potahto" he waved his hand, "come on let's go"

"But-"

"We've prepared everything you told us to," J'onn told him, "so everything is fine"

"Businesses in the Justice League is also under control Superman" Cyborg informed him

"Don't worry about anything else," Batman reassured him with a smile, "we'll each be in the other rooms to change. Go"

"Thanks guys" Superman smiled to his friends

Clark was pushed inside an empty room that consisted of only a bed and a chair. He finally realized that it was one of the many identical rooms in Watchtower whose main purpose is to be a place for the Justice League members to rest.

As he changed from his costume and onto his suit, his super-hearing picked up the sound of Diana arriving in the Watchtower. He smiled as he soon thought of what Diana would look like in her wedding dress; as well as the fact that in less than an hour, they will be married. With this he hurried himself in changing.

He was finally ready: his suit perfectly fit him, his hair was neatly combed and he couldn't remove the grin from his face. He was both anxious and excited at the same time.

The men of the Justice League arrived in the room wearing their suits and without their masks making Batman as Bruce Wayne, Green Lantern as Hal Jordan, Flash as Barry Allen, Aquaman as Arthur Curry and although Cyborg still had his robotic features in his body, he still managed to fit himself in a suit just like the others. The only exception was J'onn who did wore a suit as well but with a white robe over his body. This was because he insisted in performing the wedding himself by being ordained. He thought that it might help him to further understand the way things worked in Earth.

"I gotta say," Hal began as he turned to J'onn, "you look really different with a suit and robe on"

"Thank you Hal Jordan"

"In fact," Barry interjected, "we all look different together without our costumes on, especially Batman… or Bruce. It's weird"

"I guess this is the first time we are all together not as superheroes but as our normal selves" Arthur told them

"Anyway," Bruce cleared his throat and turned to Clark, "are you ready?"

* * *

"I can't believe it" Zatanna shook her head, "Superman and Wonder Woman is getting married today. How are you feeling Diana?"

Diana turned around from looking at the mirror and onto Zatanna, Shiera and Kara. She took a deep breath and said, "Fantastic"

"Marriage is both scary and fantastic," Mera told her, "and I'm glad that it is Superman who you decided to share it with. I was lucky with Arthur and that is why I find myself completely devoted to him"

"The bond you and Arthur share Mera," Diana replied, "is one I would want to share with Clark for the rest of my life"

"You might not know this but you and Superman already share a greater bond," Mera smiled to her, "so cherish it"

"We will" Diana hugged her

"You look absolutely beautiful" Shiera complimented her

"Thank you Shiera"

Zatanna and Shiera were new members of the Justice League but Superman and the others has treated them as if they have been in the Justice League as long as they have from the maturity that they have shown in handling battles. Supergirl, on the other hand, was still reluctant in joining but Diana knew that with patience and guidance, Supergirl will eventually join them.

Each of the ladies wore red matching bridesmaid dresses while she, on the other hand, wore her own white wedding dress. Her wedding dress was a strapless design with small diamonds around the chest and stomach of the dress. There was also a small lace attached by the side of the dress.

"I will go and check whether they're ready" Kara volunteered

"Thank you"

Diana was ready. She was ready to go and marry the man she loved- to be with him forever.

* * *

"May I come in?" a knock came from the door

Clark turned around to see his cousin enter and approach him

"Hi Supergirl" Hal waved his hand to her

"Hello Green Lantern?" she tried to match each of the men's faces with their superhero masks

"That's me" he smiled

She was happy that she got it right the first time that she giggled to herself for a moment. She then turned to face Clark again.

"I came here to see if you're ready" she told him

"We are," Clark replied, "is she?"

"Yes," she patted him on the shoulder, "are you nervous?"

"Quite," he took a deep breath

"Don't be," she smiled to him, "you will be fine, both of you will"

"How do you know?"

"The smile you give out whenever you're with Diana?" she told him, "it's the same smile Jor-El gave to Lara, your mother"

"I guess I am my father's son then"

"You are but," she continued, "you are also yourself. Your smiles came from the love you felt for Diana and it is this love that has always given you strength and will continue to in the future. I might not have experienced it before but I have seen it through your parents and now, both of you and that is why I know"

"Thank you" he smiled to her as he felt at ease through her words

"Clark?" Bruce patted him on the shoulder from behind, "it's time"

* * *

Clark entered the massive room whose highlight is the wide window that presented the beautiful view of Earth from above. It was the perfect scene that helped set the mood. In the middle of the room, there stood an archway with white roses attached around it. J'onn stood in the middle of the archway. Two flower stands with irises hanging from them also stood in front of J'onn but from each sides of the long red carpet that lay across the floor. To Clark, this preparation was simple yet elegant. He walked on the red carpet and to the front where he stood beside J'onn. Bruce, on the other hand, stood next to his other side. He was his best man, after all. Hal Jordan walked across the red carpet while carrying the pillow with two rings on them. He grinned as he walked and stood by the far side. Clark saw Barry silently shook his head at the sight of Hal.

Everyone was prepared.

Soon enough, Shiera, Kara and Zatanna walked one by one down the aisle in their bridesmaid dresses and flowers. Everyone was at awe on how different and beautiful they looked from their superhero selves.

Though Clark was even more speechless at what he's seen next.

Diana appeared from the bottom of the aisle in her wedding dress. Clark could not believe at how beautiful Diana looked. He expected she would look even more pretty than she already was before but he never expected just how beautiful. She was radiant. She looked like a true goddess, no, she _was_ a true goddess.

Clark's eyes were fixated on her the whole time that he didn't realize she was already in front of him, staring into his eyes.

"Kal?" she called out in a whisper

Clark finally snapped out of his daze and saw that everymen in the room were just as frozen as he was, perhaps more.

"You're absolutely beautiful," Clark complimented her, "you're mesmerising"

"And you look very dashing" she whispered to him

J'onn cleared his throat to get the attention of everybody in the room. Clark took both of Diana's hands and held them

"Dearly beloved," he began, "we have gathered here today to witness the joining of these two lovers, Clark and Diana. All of us, as I'm sure, have witnessed love in many different ways, whether it was through family, friends or lovers, we have witnessed it and experienced it." He then looked at the two, "Though in all the years I have lived, I have never seen a love as strong and powerful as these two shares. And because of this, I am certain that they will live happily and forever strong as long as they are together." He turned to look at Hal, "May I have the rings?"

Hal slowly walked towards them with the pillow where the rings rested, on his hands. They each took a ring.

"Diana," Clark looked into her eyes, "ever since I found out I was different than the others, I thought that I would never be able to have a normal life; and that meant I would never be able to settle down like any normal person. I never even thought I would be able to find that special girl until you came along. You made me believe again Diana, believe that I could have a happy life even if not as normal as the others. Because you are the light that cleared the fog in my life, the light that showed me where I'm meant to go.; I can't imagine being with anyone but you" he slipped the ring through her ring finger," I promise to always protect you Diana, I love you"

"Clark," Diana looked into his eyes, "I grew up believing that men will betray you once you get close with them but when I met you and got to know you, I knew right then and there that those beliefs were false because I immediately felt safe with you, as if I could trust you with my life and I could. I realized that I have been blind my whole life. It was only when you showed me the truth by becoming the light that you are. That's why today, I'm marrying you not as Princess Diana of Themscyra, but just as Diana. I never imagined I would fall madly in love with someone until you came into my life and it's because of that I am grateful you are in my life and now," Diana slid the ring through his ring finger, "knowing that you will continue to be in my life, I cannot wait to spend the rest of it with you, I promise to be with you forever, I love you Kal"

"And by the power vested in me," J'onn concluded, "I now pronounce you husband and wife," he turned to Clark, "you may now kiss the bride"

Diana quickly jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. Clark held her tightly as he kissed her- his wife.

Cheers and claps erupted around the room as the two continued to kiss. They finally let go of each other to look at others who continued to clap and smile to them. Zatanna suddenly released a flock of doves which magically transformed into red and white petals as soon as they reached the top. The petals then continued to fall down the happy couple and their friends.

Clark swoop Diana off her feet and onto his arms. He carried her on his arms as they walked through the claps and cheers of everyone in the room. Diana kissed him again- her husband and whispered,

"I love you Superman"

"I love you Wonder Woman"

* * *

**Hey guys! I've finally gotten to the most important part of this story! Thank you for waiting :) This is by far the chapter I enjoyed writing most  
**

**It's Superman and Wonder Woman's wedding! I imagined them wearing normal clothing rather than as superheroes as I thought it would be more befitting. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave your reviews as they help motivate me to continue writing!**

**Next Up: News just came in to act as party crashers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter!**

* * *

The Justice League continued their wedding celebration in the Watchtower cafeteria, where foods of different kinds were prepared for them through Bruce Wayne's pocket money. The feast was both tasty and fulfilling that Barry felt he couldn't eat another bite.

"Hal aren't you going to eat?" Barry asked Hal as he held a piece of chicken in his hand

"No thanks," Hal smiled, "this Green Lantern is trying to watch his weight"

"Your weight?" Barry asked surprised, "you're as thin as a stick!"

"That's an over exaggeration"

"You're right Barry," Bruce interjected, "he's as thin as a pencil"

"Wait- What's the difference between the two?" Hal asked Bruce, stammering

"Pencils are much thicker than sticks"

"Wait- No they're not!" Hal argued, "Wait! That's not the point! I'm not that thin!"

"What would you have preferred then?" Barry asked

"I would have preferred thin but muscular"

"Huh? No that can't-"Barry immediately stopped as he wanted to avoid another argument with Hal, he sighed, "Fine, let's say you are. Why would you still have to watch your weight?"

"Unlike you Barry I don't exercise much but the works I do in the Justice League help me with my muscles"

"No it doesn't" Batman interjected again, "your ring does all the heavy lifting"

"In any case," Hal ignored him, "I don't have time to go to gyms so I have to watch it"

"I don't go to the gym either" Barry pointed to himself

"That's because your exercise is your running," Hal explained, "I fly- which is not really a lot of muscle exercise, not like running"

"That still doesn't explain-"

"Hey Cyborg!" Hal called out to the other side of the room

"He completely ignored me" Barry whispered

"It was a meaningless talk anyway" Bruce told him

"I guess," Barry then turned to Bruce, "say Bruce, I just noticed you're not that different as Batman after all"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Barry prepared himself, "although you talk more as Bruce you're always just as serious"

"No I'm not," Bruce denied, "Bruce is a party person- a billionaire play-boy; the complete opposite of Batman"

"A… party…person?"

"Yeah" Bruce nodded to him, he then looked to J'onn who stood at the far end of the room, "excuse me," he told Barry then walked towards J'onn

"A party person?!" Barry yelled to himself. He couldn't believe what he just heard. They were already at a celebration yet Bruce still acted like Batman, _how is that any different? _he asked himself.

Both Clark and Diana were grateful for everybody in the Justice League for helping them celebrate their wedding. Even though they were both inseparable from each other throughout the celebration, they both managed to give their thanks to each member of the League.

"You two are just too cute!" Zatanna squealed

"Huh?" both Clark and Diana were surprised at the comment, "what do you mean?"

"Have you two ever let go of each other's hands since your ceremony?" Zatanna eyed both of them

Both Clark and Diana blushed but still continued to hold each other's hands. _No they haven't_

"I thought so," Zatanna raised an eyebrow, "I guess there will be no doubt in your marriage after all"

"Who says there was?" Arthur interrupted as he approached them with Mera beside him

"Oh great" Zatanna sighed, "Another happy couple," she crossed her arms then began talking to herself with scrunched eyebrows, "this makes me slightly depressed, I'm out of here" she then turned to both Clark and Diana, "once again, congratulations"

"Thank you" Diana smiled as she slightly bowed

"So how is the newly-wed couple?" Arthur asked them

"I'm sure it's already obvious Arthur," Mera told her husband, "they're happy"

Arthur laughed, "my bad"

"Thank you for coming and for your support" Clark patted Arthur on his back while Diana hugged Mera

"You guys are lucky to have each other" Mera told them

Clark and Diana smiled to each other and tightened their grip in holding their hands.

"Now," a voice began; everybody in the room turned to see whose voice it was. It was J'onn's, "if the bride and groom would come forward, it is time for the married couple's first dance"

"Shall we?" Clark asked his wife

"Yes"

He led her to the dance floor where Diana put her right hand on his shoulder and Clark put his on her waist. The music was about to begin when suddenly-

_Rrinng Riinngg Riinnggg_

A loud blaring of the alarm erupted everywhere in Watchtower. The loud noise continued its cry until Cyborg arrived in the room. Every member stared at him.

"It's Doomsday," he told them in a stern voice, "he's attacking Metropolis"

Diana heard her husband sigh. She then touched his cheeks which made him look into her eyes. She could see that he was sad, "Hey," she whispered, "it's okay. What really matters now is that we're finally married. You're now my husband and I'm your wife"

Even though his eyes still looked sad, he smiled to her and replied, "You're right," he took a deep breath, "shall we go save the world then?"

She kissed him on his cheek, "together we shall"

"_The sudden attack from Doomsday has left Metropolis in a sudden wake of destruction that was soon halted by the arrival of the Justice League, who engaged in a battle with Doomsday. Even though Doomsday proved to be strong opponent against the Justice League, thankfully, the battle didn't last very long as it was seen that Doomsday, literally, leapt away from the battle scene. _

_Officers from ARGUS commented that the Justice League is currently tracking down Doomsday so he might be brought to justice. It was reported that the first place Doomsday attacked was the STARS labs situated here in Metropolis. Whether it was intentional or coincidental, it's not sure; but one thing is for sure- there have been no reports from officials of anything missing or destroyed from the STARS labs that might be of great importance._

_Right now, people of Metropolis as well as the Justice League are underway in restoring the city back to its normal state._

_This is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, reporting from Metropolis itself"_

Doomsday walked along the dark corridors with each step leaving a slight shake on the ground. His footsteps were almost like tiny earthquakes that with one big stump could create a small earthquake around the whole building. He finally arrived in front of his destination. The two doors slid open to reveal a laboratory with chemicals, machines and other contraptions a normal person would never be able to easily understand. Though with the sheer number of machines around the room, there were only two people in lab coats and a bald man in a suit. The man turned to see who arrived.

"Ah Doomsday," he greeted, "you've finally arrived. Do you have it?"

Doomsday lifted up the case he carried in his right hand and presented it to the man.

"Good," the man slowly walked towards Doomsday, "we finally have the final ingredients"

"Mr Luthor" the man with glasses in the lab coat called out, "are those the-"

"Yes," he interjected, "it won't be long till we could finally start the experiment"

"But how did Doomsday manage to sneak it out without the Justice League finding out?" the other man in the lab coat asked

"Simple," he took the case from Doomsday's hand, "the case is specifically lined with lead but more importantly, Doomsday himself brought havoc in the city as distraction from his true intention. Just as I told him to"

"Are you sure about this Mr Luthor?"

"Oh yes," he hissed, "soon the time will come when I, Lex Luthor will finally stand victorious over the Justice League and gain control of Metropolis, no not just Metropolis, perhaps the whole world"

He slowly opened the case which made Doomsday to slightly back off. The inside of the case shined with a red and green glow whose sight made Lex smile and say, "We can start by using Superman's weakness against him and finally destroy him once and for all"

* * *

**I've finally reached the final chapter and, sadly for me, the end of this prologue. I've enjoyed writing this especially Superman and Wonder Woman's wedding! On the other hand, I can finally start on my "Lucky" sequel! **

**Anyway, I mentioned bot Lois Lane and Lex Luthor in this chapter and Lex's plan is slightly hinted. Unfortunately for the main couple, their wedding was sabotaged by the news of Doomsday's attacks. They are first and foremost superheroes.  
**

**Thank your for reading and reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Please keep a lookout for the sequels! **

**P.S The Trinity War starts tomorrow! Anyone excited? :D**


End file.
